Cruzando Desiertos
by Manzana de Tinta
Summary: El amor no distingue: raza, genero, edad… mucho menos distancia, mucho menos Religión. Isabella Eljall; una chica de sangre marroquí. Edward Cullen; un hombre de Norteamérica, viajero de corazón. Ambos jóvenes vivirán una historia repleta de obstáculos, los principales: matrimonio, familia, mentiras, religión.
1. Chapter 1 Perdida

_Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, y otros son propiedad mía. Yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

Trailer de la historia: www. youtube watch ?v=n4uhG xeF504 (sin espacios)

Capítulo 1: Perdida

Por centésima vez, Isabella se sintió frustrada al no poder quitarse la ropa en la playa por culpa del calor infernal que hacía en Florida. Miraba a toda chica extrañada, preguntándose cómo es que podían vivir con su piel descubierta. Ella usaba ropa común que cubría una gran parte de su cuerpo. A partir de los doce años, llevaba un velo cubriéndole a cabeza solo cuando salía de casa.

_El Corán:_ el libro sagrado de los árabes, dicta una de las leyes que implicaba ocultar la belleza de una mujer para todo hombre excepto para su marido. Todas las mujeres de ésta religión usaban grandes ropas holgadas las cuales ocultaban su figura. Bella era diferente, ella ya no quería seguir esas leyes.

Isabella nació en Marruecos pero se crió en Florida. Su padre era de Florida. Se quedaron viviendo allí ya que era el único recuerdo de él. Ahora solo tenía a Devra; su madre, con quien compartía sus vivencias, con la que solía charlar sobre la posibilidad de olvidarse de su religión. Pero eso era solo una locura de su parte.

Suspiro de nuevo antes de tomar su pequeño bolso, cruzarlo por su pecho y sacudirse la arena de su ropa. Tenía que regresar temprano a su casa antes de las seis de la tarde. Camino por toda la orilla, con paso lento perfecto. Sus clases de danza con su madre le ayudaron bien para caminar con una delicadeza magnífica y llena de elegancia. En su cuerpo también era notorio que danzaba, ya que era esbelta y sus piernas tenían bastantes músculos. A simple vista parecía una chica insignificante, pero ya estaba más que lista para que un hombre -de su tierra- la cortejara y después contraer matrimonio.

Alzó la vista cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su casa. Varias personas rodeaban el edificio donde vivían. También había policías y ambulancias en el lugar. Entonces Isabella se preocupo por su madre. Corrió hasta el edificio, encontró a Clarisa; una buena vecina y amiga de Devra. Se acerco a ella.

—Clary, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta eufórica y preocupada. Quería pasar pero no le permitían el acceso. La cara de Clarisa se torno triste y mortificada. Algo andaba mal.

—Pequeña... —su voz fue interrumpida por un jadeo de tristeza.

—¿Que sucede? Dímelo —exigió.

—Tu mamá... tu mamá. A tu mamá la atropellaron, saliendo del edificio.

—¡¿Qué?! —sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al escuchar, que efectivamente se trataba de su madre. No dijo nada mas, fue abriéndose paso entre las personas llegando así hasta la ambulancia principal, en donde se encontraba su madre severamente lastimada —¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritaba cuando sabía que no la podía escuchar.

—¿Usted es hija de la paciente? —pregunto un paramédico acercándose hacia ella. Solamente asintió tristemente. —Acompáñeme por favor. —la llevaron hasta la ambulancia donde se encontraba su madre.

En la camilla yacía lastimada, con raspones en la cara, la sangre emanaba de su frente era tanta que su cabello se veía húmedo. Pero aun cuando se encontraba gravemente herida, cuan su piel perdió su bronceada y su labios estaban blancos seguía siendo hermosa y radiante como lo era su hija.

Isabella tomo su mano, la cual aún conservaba su calor y la beso. Susurrándole «Todo estará bien» sabiendo que quizás esto se complicaría. Los paramédicos hacían su trabajo, Isabella solo estaba concentrada en su madre, admirándola como siempre lo hacía e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Llegando al hospital le informaron que sería llevada al quirófano por una posible hemorragia cerebral. Sus pocas lágrimas se transformaron el llanto. Trato de tranquilizarse, necesitaba estar bien para cuando su mamá estuviera recuperada. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

No sabía cuántas horas había pasado desde que llegaron. La luna estaba a todo su esplendor, iluminando la noche calurosa en florida. Isabella estaba cansada, pero nunca dijo nada. Clarisa se encontraba junto a ella, quien siempre le ofrecía su constante apoyo. Sabía que Isabella y Devra se tenían una a la otra, solamente. Y si no sabía cómo sería la vida de la castaña si su madre faltara.

A los pocos minutos que Isabella regreso de la cafetería, el doctor llego y por su expresión de desilusión no parecían buenas noticias.

—Lo lamento, hicimos lo que pudimos. La hemorragia era más extensa a comparación de la que creímos... —Isabella ya sabía cuál era la respuesta del doctor. Ella yacía llorando en el suelo, no escucho nada más y se hundió en su miseria. Su madre había muerto y ella era lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Sus padres ya no estaban. Ella quedo sola, a su suerte en Florida. No conocía a nadie más que a Clarisa y algunas de sus amigas del instituto. Pero en esos momentos de dolor a la única persona que quería era a su madre, la única que calmaba sus dolores con un buen consejo y un buen abrazo. Por desgracia ya no estaba.

Al recuperarse un poco de la grave tragedia salió del hospital junto a Clarisa. Fue hora de partir. Salir de un lugar para entrar a otro nuevo, una historia nueva comenzaba después del final de una antigua. Tenía que viajar a Marruecos, ya no tenía a nadie en Florida. Sus parientes se encontraban del otro lado del mundo, era tiempo de ir con ellos.

Llego al aeropuerto de Marruecos donde la esperaban Nadira; su prima y Liynaa; el ama de llaves, que más bien era como su segunda madre. Las veces que iba a visitarlas la trataba muy bien. Desde el primer momento supo que era una buena mujer y que le tendría la confianza que tuvo con su madre.

En el primer momento en que las vio, esperándola. Fue corriendo hacia ellas dándoles un fuerte abrazo a ambas. Contuvo la sensación de llorar, pues aun le afectaba un poco la muerte de su mamá.

—_*Salam Malecum_ —Liynaa le dio la bienvenida. Llevaba una larga vestimenta holgada. Su velo de color gris ocultaba su cabello. Le sonreía ampliamente. Tenía ojos grandes y labios gruesos. No pasaba más de 40 años, se veía más joven.

—_*Hayley Con Shalam_ —respondió Isabella dándole un abrazo fuerte a Liynaa. Volvió a su prima y también la abrazo —Es bueno estar en casa.

—Oh Isabella, lamento mucho tu perdida. _*Maktub_ —su prima le brindo su apoyo. Aquella chica era tan guapa como Isabella, tenía la piel bronceada y ojos claros. Sus labios parecían más rosas bajo la luz del sol y su rostro se veía más autentico cuando sonreía. Al igual que Liynaa portaba ropa holgada –pero con colores más vivos- y un velo que hacia juego con sus vestiduras.

—Lo sé. Ahora tengo que seguir con mi vida —Isabella tomo su maleta y continuo su camino. Un pequeño viaje les esperaría para llegar hasta la cuidad.

—Tu tío Abdel está muy emocionado por verte de nuevo —le informo Liynaa muy feliz por tener a su _*Swina_ con ella de nuevo.

—Yo también tengo muchas ganar de verlo de nuevo. Espero siga siendo un buen hombre y no un abuelo gruñón —bromeo, pero aquellas bromas había perdido su brillo, ya no eran como lo solían ser.

—Tenlo por seguro. Ya es más civilizado —confirmo Nadira.

Tardaron un poco más de treinta minutos para llegar hasta la cuidad. Por todos lados se veían grandes comerciantes junto con sus productos variados. Las calles eran muy estrechas, abundaban muchos clientes y turistas llenaban los mercados.

Isabella no recordaba muy bien, fue observando cada cosa que se cruzaba frente a sus ojos. Se quedo mirando las hermosas joyas adornadas por oro. Cuando quiso volver con Liynaa y Nadira no las encontró. Miraba para todos lados para ver si las encontraba. Pero no tuvo resultado. Comenzó a caminar preocupada, se había perdido y no tenía ni idea como llegar a la casa de su tio. Entonces recurrió a otra medida más sencilla; comenzar a gritar el nombre de su nana.

Después de un par de minutos, los cuales sintió eternos, comenzó a darse por vencida y resignarse a no encontrarlas. Por poco y rompía en llanto de no ser por un ¿desfile? Que cruzaba por una de las calles. Las mujeres hacían un ruido extraño, su mano ocultaba la boca con la que hacían ese sonido. Regalaron un pedazo de comida, parecía un rollito de Sushi. Al final terminaron mostrando una sabana, en medio; una mancha de sangre.

De pronto sintió que la tomaban del brazo. Era Liynaa. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo, pero tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Era como una niña pequeña que apenas comenzaba a caminar por las pequeñas calles de Marruecos.

—¿Que fue eso? —pregunto incrédula.

—Las mujeres están presumiendo que la novia era pura antes de su noche de bodas —explico

—¿Y que pasa si no son puras?

—Las devuelven a su familia y ellos la sacrifican.

—¡No lo pueden hacer! Se ha comprobado que hay mujeres que no nacen con su "virginidad".

—Eso es porque te criaste en otro lugar. Recuerda que aquí es diferente, y nuestra forma de pensar va de la mano con nuestra religión —hizo una pausa —anda vámonos que ya hemos perdido tiempo.

Caminaron unas calles más. Se encontraron con una puerta de madera con unos detalles adornándola. Por fuera parecía pequeña, pero al entrar era enorme. A un par de metros de la entrada de encontraba un estanque al centro con varias plantas alrededor. Frente al estanque estaba una puerta que llevaba a la sala principal. La habitación era muy grande llena de grandes reliquias marroquís, se encontraba alfombrada.

—Llenas de luz esta casa — escucha Isabella al otro lado de la habitación. Un hombre alto de bigote y con una tenue marca en la frente, que vestía una túnica de rayas. Elevo los brazos, se acerco más a ella y la abrazo.

—Tio Abdel —murmuro Isabella en el pecho del hombre.

—Bella —susurra, aquel diminutivo de su sobrina. Solo él la llamaba así. Su padre le había puesto el nombre de Isabella ya que era en honor a su abuela que fue una norteamericana —Me alegra que por fin estés con nosotros.

—Gracias tío.

—Ven, ven —la llevo hasta un sofá muy amplio —necesitamos hablar un poco.

—Dime tío.

—Tú te has criado en América, vivas entre ellos. Pero fuiste educada con las leyes del Corán y supongo que haces tus oraciones cada día.

—Si, rezo. No a las horas exactas pero rezo.

—Aquí te reconciliaras con tus raíces, Bella. En este país se están modernizando mucho, pero en esta casa se vive de acuerdo a las leyes que dicta el Corán. Veras que en poco tiempo te acostumbraras. —Hizo una pausa —¡Liynaa! Ve a preparar té. Hoy haremos una comida para celebrar que mi niña ya está con nosotros —ordeno el tío Abdel.

Después de un momento llego Nadira halo a Bella hasta su habitación. Sin antes disculparse con su tío. Era momento de que ellas charlaran un poco. Aparte de primas eran como hermanas.

—¡Hoy por fin mi futuro esposo me conocerá! —grito emocionada. Los matrimonios se arreglaban, así se mantenían las alianzas de las familias. Los parientes del hombre se encargaban de escoger a la mujer perfecta y dependiendo si a él le gustaba en unos días se casarían.

—¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo. Me alegro mucho por ti —se sentó en la cama, sintió que había aplastado algo, miro y era un traje hermoso de color azul con varios adornos de color dorado. —¿Qué es esto?

—Es el traje que usare para la danza del vientre. Especialmente para mi marido —responde emocionada.

—¿Se puede usar esto? —mostro el sujetador que venia adornado de una manera maravillosa.

—Claro que sí, siempre y cuando sea solo para tu marido y nadie más. Puede probártelo si gustas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, anda ve. Si quieres puedes bailar. Y muéstranos que Devra te enseño bien la danza del vientre —rio.

Después de quince minutos más las mujeres de toda la casa se reunieron en un pequeño salón. La música comenzó a resonar por toda la habitación. Bella salió portando el conjunto; una larga falda que solo estaba formada por tiras y el sujetador. Comenzó a bailar, primero lento y suave después sus movimientos iban aumentando.

De pronto una sombra cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Bella había quedado frente a ella. Con el velo frente a su rostro. Las mujeres que se encontraban ahí soltaron un grito ahogado. Bella bajo el velo azul y se cruzo con una mirada de color verde. Observándola fijamente y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, un hombre de cabello cobrizo estaba justo enfrente de ella –casi semidesnuda-.

—Bailas muy bien —murmuro y todo se perdió a su alrededor.

* * *

_*** Salam Malecum:**_ La paz ente con nosotros  
**_*Maktub:_** Está escrito  
**_*Swina:_** Hermosa/Guapa

* * *

_**Bien nuestro primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Esperen un poquito más que viene la manera de pensar de nuestro misterioso hombre.**_

******_Si no es mucho pedir su bella opinion que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo_**


	2. Chapter 2 Culpable

_Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, y otros son propiedad mía. Yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

**Debo aclarara que esta historia si es inspirada en la telenovela **_**El Clon**_**. Quería hacer una historia como esta pero cambiando varias cosas. **

Capítulo 2: Culpable.

—¡Nos iremos a Marruecos! —exclamo Carlisle mostrando los boletos de avión que llevaba en la mano. Su esposa Esme de belleza grácil aplaudió feliz por la idea de irse de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo. Por otro lado, su hijo Edward no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de irse a un lugar demasiado lejos.

—No pienso ir —farfullo molesto —Esta demasiado lejos y el próximo fin de semana iré con mis amigos y Tanya a una fiesta.

—No me importa si no quieres ir con nosotros. Lo vas a hacer porque yo te lo ordeno —sentenció su padre, como buena autoridad en su casa. El cobrizo miro a su madre con, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, que suplicaban de su apoyo.

—Lo siento Edward pero la decisión está tomada. Iremos en familia y eso es lo que importa ahora —fue su última palabra antes de abrazar a su marido.

—Está bien —mascullo resignado —pero solo estaré tres días con ustedes y después me regresare para ir con mis amigos. —sin mas salió rumbo a su habitación para preparar sus maletas.

Durante la tarde los padres de Edward se dedicaron a terminar algunos pendientes de su empresa de Exportación, para poder ir sin ninguna interferencia a sus vacaciones. Edward también se encargo de cancelar sus citas y prometió posponerlas para otra ocasión. Odiaba hacerlo, pero era por su familia y esperaba que este viaje resultara ser un poco más extraordinario de lo que se imaginaba.

Por la noche ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo. Edward se quedaba dormido por varios segundos hasta que sentía que su cabeza se balanceaba hacia un lado. Esme lo despertó en varias ocasiones evitando que si hijo se golpeara contra el suelo.

El vuelo de Florida a Marruecos tardo casi diez horas y media haciendo que el viaje para el cobrizo fuera aun más aburrido. Sus padres tenían un humor contrario al de su hijo: ellos estaban felices por conocer este país que consideraban una de las muchas maravillas del mundo. Edward se sintió feliz por ellos. Cayo en cuenta que por eso iba a un desierto con mucho calor, solo para ver felices a sus seres queridos.

Al llegar a Fez buscaron un buen hotel para hospedarse. Carlisle les advirtió que tenían que estar listos antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Iban a visitar a un viejo amigo de Carlisle. Fue otra de las razones por las cuales decidieron vacacionar en ese lugar árido.

Edward no entendía cómo es que su padre sabía bien por dónde ir. Cruzaron el mercado donde él se quedaba viendo varias cosas que le llamaban la atención. Detuvieron su andar cuando llegaron justo frente a una gran puerta de madera. El cobrizo se sorprendió por ver la fachada de esa casa.

—Carlisle! —una voz masculina se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo vio como un hombre abrazaba a su padre —Traes luz a esta casa.

—Abdel, viejo amigo —le devolvió el saludo —hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Lo mismo digo —miro detrás del rubio visualizando a la esposa e hijo de su amigo —Me alegra que trajeras a tu familia —camino hacia la mujer estrecho su mano y después hizo lo mismo con el cobrizo.

—Esme Cullen, mucho gusto. —se presento ella.

—Edward Cullen —sonrió pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Edward, tú me recuerda mucho a tu padre cuando era joven. Aun lo sigue siendo, pero te pareces a sus diecisiete años —Abdel miro al cobrizo y después a Carlisle.

—Eso es mentira. Edward es más parecido a su madre que a mí —bromeo.

—Yo nunca miento Carlisle... —hizo una pausa —Bien, hemos estado tiempo aquí afuera. Es momento de entrar y comer algo. Adelante pasen.

Fue una tarde tranquila mientras la familia Cullen convivía con el señor Abdel Eljall De pronto una música se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos. Los invitados y el anfitrión estaban muy concentrados en su charla que no se percataron que el joven Cullen ya no estaba ahí.

Edward iba en busca del origen de la música. Se perdió en varios pasillos pero al final la encontró con rotundo éxito. Los aplausos y sonidos de las mujeres eran más nítidos cuando estuvo en la puerto. Una cortina impedía ver bien lo que las mujeres aplaudían.

La música lo hechizo de pies a cabeza. Al final cuando la vio por primera vez ya no fue la música lo que lo elevaba. Era ella, la chica de ojos del mismo color que el chocolate y piel de porcelana resplandecía aun mas con un traje de danza árabe color azul.

Le sonrió para después decirle: —Bailas muy bien —de pronto todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo quedaban ellos. Cruzando sus miradas y fugándose a otro cosmos. Los dos juntos.

—¡¿Que sucede aquí?! —Grito el señor Eljall molesto al encontrar a su sobrina semidesnuda frente a un extranjero —¡Isabella cúbrete! —gruño

—Lo lamento Abdel. Es solo un joven que no sabe lo que hace —se disculpo Carlisle.

—Llévate a tu hijo de la habitación —sin nada más así lo hizo.

Para evitar problemas se llevo a su hijo fuera de la casa. Debería volver a pedir disculpas pero eso no ocurrió. Carlisle pensó que no regresarían a esa casa después de varios días para pedir una disculpa, a su amigo y a la joven que bailaba. Era lo más conveniente en ese momento.

—Pero, ¿por qué nos vamos? —pregunto sorprendido Edward que solo seguía a sus padres.

—Edward eso fue muy descortés —lo regaño su madre que iba frente a él. Edward estaba frustrado por no saber qué es lo que había hecho mal. —Entrar a una habitación donde hay solo mujeres y una bailando semidesnuda. ¡¿Que te pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento?!

—¡Pero yo solo la vi bailar! No le dije nada malo —se defendió.

—Eso fue lo que hiciste mal. Viste a una mujer semidesnuda. Un hombre desconocido no puede ver a una mujer musulmana de esa manera, ni siquiera con ropa. Necesita tener un velo en la cabeza para que la puedan ver —explico Carlisle histérico por no saber lo que ocurriría con la chica.

—¿Y que pasara con ella? ¿La van a castigar? —pregunto preocupado por la chica. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie que no fuera su familia, eso fue lo que ocasiono que se sintiera extraño por primera vez en su vida. Le había gustado, de verdad que sí.

—Tal vez o tal vez no. Pueden llegar a matarla por exhibirse de esa forma. Aunque realmente no fue su culpa si no tuya, Edward —se detuvo frente a su hijo mostrándole rostro que sin duda podían verse distintas emociones al mismo tiempo: furia, lastima, frustración y miedo.

—Dios… —murmuro Esme con miedo notorio en su voz. Ella también estaba preocupada por la castaña.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! Es inhumano… ella no tuvo la culpa, fui yo quien irrumpió en su habitación.

—Eso lo dirás en otro momento. Mañana vendremos a ofrecer una disculpa. Esperemos que la joven no salga dañada. —continuaron su andar hasta el hotel.

Edward recordó la mirada tan profunda de la chica. Primero bailando con aquellos movimientos de cadera y después las manos las cuales movían un velo azul. De pronto otro pensamiento llego a su cabeza. La chica quemada viva, como lo hacían en épocas pasadas con las brujas. Ni siquiera supo como ese pensamiento tan terrible vino a su cabeza.

Esa noche no pudo dormir tranquilo. Deseaba correr hasta esa casa pedirle una disculpa al señor Eljall para después correr a la habitación de la chica hacer lo mismo después de abrazarla y darle un beso en su delicada mejilla. Pero no lo podía hacer porque eso sería como sentenciar de nuevo a la joven castaña.

—¿Cuál será tu nombre? —Preguntaba al aire pensando en la hermosa castaña de piel blanca y hermosos ojos —Tu no pareces de aquí —soltó un suspiro —Espero volver a verte de nuevo, pero esta vez lejos de todo el mundo que te rodea.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse ridículo por la situación que estaba pasando. Nunca antes había hablado con alguien que si existe pero que no está presente. Por nadie había suspirado de esa manera. Había algo en la chica que lo hizo sentirse en las nubes, en otro cosmos esa tarde. Y deseaba verla de nuevo, para apreciarla más de cerca. Después de varios minutos de seguir pensando en ella pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente fue algo muy agitado para el cobrizo, ya que Esme le había pedido que la acompañara al mercado para comprar algunas joyas. Por supuesto que Edward no se iba a negar. Carlisle había ido temprano a la casa Eljall para ofrecer una disculpa en nombre de su hijo, Edward también quería ir pero por desgracia no fue notificado de que su padre iría temprano.

Espero a su madre con una bolsa en sus manos. Se comenzaba a aburrir un poco en ese mercado. Pero de pronto, frente a sus ojos apareció una bella joven que lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos chocolates. Edward le sonrió, se fue acercando a ella lentamente. Ya más de cerca pudo identificarla. Era ella. La joven que bailaba semidesnuda en la habitación en la que el irrumpió.

—Hola —la saludo sonriente de volver a verla. Ella miro para todos lados para ver si alguien la veía.

—No deberíamos hablar —bajo la mirada.

—¿Por qué? No es algo malo.

—Lo es. Mas cuando no te conozco. Es… —una voz la interrumpió. Era Liynaa quien la llamaba. De pronto su rostro mostro temor. Para evitar otro problema Edward se alejo de ella lentamente. Sin llamar la atención de la acompañante de la castaña. Se fue sin decir nada.

—Te volveré a ver… —murmuro el cobrizo para sí mismo. Y eso era lo que esperaba, volver a verla aun mas cuando estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de la joven, que aunque su cabello estaba cubierto por un velo podía saber de era poseedora de un cabello hermoso bajo la luz del sol.

—Te volveré a ver… — pensó la joven dándole el último vistazo al cobrizo.

_**Si no es mucho pedir su bella opinión en un Review, que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo**_


	3. Chapter 3 Las ruinas

_Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, y otros son propiedad mía. Yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

Capítulo 3: Las ruinas

Isabella observo como aquel chico guapo se alejaba rápidamente de la habitación, ante la mirada furiosa de su tío. Volvió hacia Abdel, que parecía estremecerse del enojo contenido. Ella ya estaba cubierta como lo había ordenado su tío y aun así un aire frío le recorrió su espalda. Algo nada bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Que pretendes Isabella? ¿Derrumbar el techo de esta casa? ¿Quemarte en el mármol del infierno? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! —inquirió molesto por el acto que había cometido Bella.

—Claro que no tío, yo solo estaba bailando un poco —hizo una pausa —lo cual creo que no es nada malo.

—No es malo. Pero te ha visto un oriental, un extranjero, y por tu inconsciencia has cometido un gran _*Haram_: exhibirte es el pecado que has cometido.—exclamo furioso

—Pero yo no iba a saber que tendrías visitas. Ni siquiera sabía que era extranjero —Respondía en su defensa, lo cual una mujer musulmana no tenia que replicar a un hombre, mucho menos siendo su tío.

—Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte ahora. Cuando termines ve a mi despacho y hablaremos ahí. Tendrás tu castigo... —sin más Abdel salió de la habitación. Isabella se quedo parada unos instantes, reprendiendo las lágrimas de furia que estaban por salir.

Sin más fue a su habitación. Hizo lo posible por armarse de valor e ir a enfrentar de nuevo a su tío. Ya vestida de una manera más recatada se dirigió al despacho de su tío. Pero antes de llegar se encontró con Liynaa obligándola a detenerse.

—Te daré un consejo, Bella. Mantén tu boca cerrada si no quieres que tu tío Abdel se enfurezca más. —murmuro para después irse a la cocina.

Ya en la puerta Bella suspiro antes de llamarlo. Abdel dijo que pasara. Por alguna razón, estaba tranquila después de todo.

—Por cosas de ese nivel los castigos son peores. Y sabes, estoy siendo muy bueno contigo Isabella. Por exhibirse de esa manera frente a un oriental te daría cincuenta latigazos —pronuncio firme ante de decisión —Pero se que no tienes la misma educación que tenemos nosotros. Así que reduciré tu castigo. Volverás a leer las leyes del Corán y dentro de tres días te preguntare lo necesario. —Está bien —bajo la cabeza

—Bien Isabella, espero que aprendas un poco de esto y no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores de esta tarde. —Le entrego el libro sagrado a su sobrina y continuo —Ahora ve con tu prima, necesitas ayudarle para esta noche. Vendrá su novio para que la conozca —el rostro de Abdel cambio completamente al hablar del prometido de Nadira. Y era de esperarse, estaba orgulloso de ella.

Un poco más tarde, la castaña disfrutaba de los bocadillos que se había preparado su prima para su próximo esposo. Mientras masticaba miraba como algunas mujeres de la casa se dispersaban por la habitación para arreglar todo y que Nadira se viera hermosa.

—No entiendo porque tanto el alboroto por un simple hombre el cual se comprometerá con Nadira... —expreso pues aun creía que los arreglos matrimoniales eran algo inapropiado para el corazón. Pero así era su costumbre y nadie podía cambiar eso.

—Así deberá ser Bella. Aun mas cuando quieres lo mejor para tu familia. —no entendía a que se refería Liynaa, prefirió asentir sin comprender.

—Bueno, creo que yo me casare cuando de verdad me enamore. —farfullo mientras tomaba otro bocadillo de la bandeja. Una de las mujeres del servicio llego apresurada para anunciar que los hermanos _Salim_ habían llegado.

Todas comenzaron a dar vueltas, Bella se quedo observando cómo su prima se ponía más nerviosa. Liynaa fue a la sala para ver bien a los muchachos. La castaña intentaba controlar a su pobre prima, la cual estaba decidiendo si ir o no. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel.

Liynaa llego cabizbaja pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al cruzar la mirada con Nadira su rostro se iluminó ampliando su sonrisa. Era obvio que los hombres que habían llegado a la mansión eran bastante atractivos.

—Y bien... ¡habla ya! —exigió eufórica, necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba.

—Los dos son muy apuesto. —Dijo sin más —aunque uno no es tan agraciado, es muy apuesto pero su cuerpo es un poco grande.

—¿Cómo?

—Me refiero a que parece ser que al caminar necesita hacerlo despacio, es muy torpe. Pero eso no le quita lo guapo —hizo una pausa y después comento mirando a Isabella —Y creo que harán un trato para que tú te cases con el otro...

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —grito, la sangre le subía al rostro y la furia contenida hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Bella no te puedes oponer contra lo que diga tu tío. Sabes que no le gusta que le repliquen, y mucho menos las mujeres de esta casa. —le recordó a la castaña haciendo que se controlara un poco.

—¿Por qué hace eso?... —pregunto en susurro vencida por el dominio de su pariente.

—Porque cree que es lo mejor para ti.

Mientras ellas discutían, Nadira estaba lista para acudir con su prometido. Le desearon toda la suerte del mundo mientras la veían partir. Esperaron poco más de diez minutos. Y fue cuando ella llego. Sus ojos mostraban otro resplandor, y en efecto el chico le había gustado.

—¿Y qué tal estaba? —pregunto Bella un poco socarrona.

—Nada mal —se limito a responder.

Durante la noche, Isabella no pudo conciliar el sueño por culpa de la ansiedad que sentía con la idea de que su tío la comprometiera con un tipo que no conocía. Ella lo había dicho claro, pero era obvio de que su tío no respetaría su decisión.

Después de un par de horas pudo dormir, pero a su mente o quizás era un sueño, el chido de aquellos ojos verdes venia a su cabeza una y otra vez. Despertó varias veces por culpa del cobrizo, quien aparecía en sus sueños sonriéndole y brindándole cálidos besos. Tenía que borrarlo de su mente, por el bien de su pobre corazón.

A la mañana siguiente despertó cansada por la falta de sueño. Se dio una ducha rápida pues esa mañana saldrían. En su segundo día en Fez, Marruecos. Le parecía algo normal salir, pero no cuando tenías que estar cubierta todo el tiempo sin que los rayos del sol calentaran tu cuerpo.

Después del desayuno se dio cuenta que el mismo señor que visito a su tio la noche anterior se encontraba ahí, tuvo la ansiedad de entrar y preguntar cómo se encontraba su hijo. Pero no lo hizo por que las leyes eran diferentes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada por el cobrizo. Era mejor olvidarlo cuando ya la había comprometido.

Salieron rumbo al mercado, sus ojos iban por todos los puestos de oro que se encontraba. Cuando estuviera casada su marido le tendría que comprar todo lo que ella quisiera. Lo bueno de Isabella era que no solía ser tan vanidosa, de hecho era muy sencilla, se conformaba con todo lo que le ofrecían, y eso era muy bueno.

Se quedo en un pequeño local admirando varios artículos. Comenzó a caminar después de un par de minutos hasta que alguien la detuvo. Era él, el chico que le había quitado el sueño esa noche. Edward estaba sonriente. La castaña deseaba no tener corazón en ese momento pues le latía demasiado rápido.

—Hola —hablo con aquella voz aterciopelada que la chica no podía olvidar. Por costumbre bajo la mirada de inmediato, pero sintió esa necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero era algo indecente hablar con algún extraño.

—No deberíamos hablar —susurro

—¿Por qué? No es algo malo. —parecía divertido, pero el cobrizo no sabía las consecuencias que podía tener Isabella si alguien conocido la viera con un extraño.

—Lo es. Más cuando no te conozco. Es… —en ese momento se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Liynaa. Si la encontraba junto al extranjero tendría mala suerte con su tio. Sintió como alguien se alejaba, y era el chico. _"Tal vez sabe las consecuencias" _pensó mientras lo veía alejarse.

—Te volveré a ver…

No dijo nada, simplemente llego a lado de su confidente. Tenía ganas de decirle que se había topado con el chico guapo de esa noche, pero no podía. Liynaa le informo que debían ir con su prima. Ella acepto sin decir nada. Un momento después se había alejado de la multitud, y del cobrizo también.

Pasearon durante toda la tarde. Se maravillo con unas ruinas que se encontraban el lado norte de la pequeña ciudad. Ya estaba cansada y lo único que quería era llegar a descansar. Pasaron por última vez al mercado. Liynaa se tardo un poco más y Bella fue a recorrer el mercado una vez más. Gracias al cielo que ya no estaba tan perdida.

De pronto sintió como la tomaban del brazo. Se asusto por un momento, pero cuando vio quien era se tranquilizo. De nuevo el chico de los ojos verdes estaba frente a ella, con aquella sonrisa que rompía más de mil corazones al mismo tiempo. Miro a todos lados. Nadie los observaba.

—Sígueme…— susurro ella. Aquella voz sonó segura y lo único que quería era poder hablar con el cobrizo sin interferencia de nadie. Sabía que estaba en peligro mortal.

Lo llevo hasta las ruinas, donde hacia unas horas ella se encontraba. Estaba desolado, el crepúsculo estaba a todo su esplendor. Necesitaban hablar rápido antes de que la luz de la luna comenzara a brillar intensamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto el anhelando la respuesta. Edward sabia que los dos podrían estar en peligro, pero eso no le importaba cuando la chica más hermosa que había visto estaba junto a él. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez sin interrupción de nadie y ambos volvieron a viajar a otro cosmos.

—Isabella Eljall. ¿Y tú?

—Edward Cullen, es un placer —estiro la mano para poder estrechar la mano con ella, pero bella se negó.

—No estamos haciendo lo correcto, tú eres un extraño pero hay algo en ti que me tiene intranquila.

—Opino lo mismo. Eres hermosa… —las últimas palabras hicieron para que el corazón de vela diera un vuelco inesperado, y sus mejillas comenzaran a arder.

—Gracias… —bajo la mirada un momento, entonces prosiguió —no debemos hacer esto, es _haram._

—¿Haram? ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto incrédulo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es pecado.

—Hablar no es pecado. Es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

—Para ti no lo es, pero para mí sí. Tenemos diferentes costumbres. No podemos estar juntos —dijo en un tono muy doloroso para ambos. Edward se acerco mas a ella, elevo su mano y toco la mejilla de Bella, era suave, la piel más suave que había tocado en toda su vida. Ella se alejo asustada.

—No temas, no te hare nada malo. Me gustas, y lo único que deseo es que no sufras.

—Es que no me puedes tocar, ningún hombre me puede tocar. Solo mi marido.

—¿Tienes marido?

—No, aun no… pero será el único hombre que me podrá tocar, mientras tanto necesito seguir siendo yo.

—Okay. — Dudo por un minuto y entonces pregunto —¿por tus costumbres no has tenido novio? —Ella negó con la cabeza —¿ y no has besado a nadie? —volvió a negar — bien…

Fue entonces cuando no lo dudo ni un minuto, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió satisfecho por su logro, mientras que ella estaba como estatua frente a él. Ambos sintieron una conexión la cual no sabían describir. En resumen, fue hermoso ese preciado momento.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo el obrizo, ella no respondió simplemente lo siguió. —Cuando veníamos aquí, tú me dijiste que te siguiera y pensé: hasta el fin del mundo —confesó sin temor a ser rechazado.

—Yo también lo haría —respondió ella.

Ambos tenias sentimientos encontrados, por un lado la emoción de haber charlado un poco y por el otro el temor de ser descubierto y no volverse a ver jamás.

* * *

_*Haram: pecado, como bien lo dijo nuestra querida__Bella._

* * *

_**Si no es mucho pedir su bella opinión en un Review, que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo**_


End file.
